This invention relates in general to remotely operable connectors and in particular to an improved vertical entry bottom connector for the tendon of a tension leg platform.
The bottom connector of a tension leg platform (TLP) tendon connects the lower end of the tendon to an anchor template or pile on the sea floor in order to transfer tendon loads into the anchor structure.
There are two primary types of bottom connectors. Side entry bottom connectors are installed into a tendon bottom receptacle by inserting the connector through a slot in the side of the receptacle. Vertical entry bottom connectors are inserted downward through the top of the receptacle.
Typically, vertical entry bottom connectors are large and expensive to manufacture. Some prior art versions require rotation to engage and disengage the receptacle. Other versions require landing on a shoulder within the receptacle to release the connector. These latter devices have the additional, potential disadvantage of subjecting the tendons of the TLP to compressive forces.
In this invention, the receptacle on the sea floor has a bore with an inner profile and a recess located below the inner profile. A connector body is secured to the lower end of a tendon and lowered into the receptacle. An outwardly-biased latch is carried by the body and has an outer profile which engages the inner profile of the receptacle in an engaged position to limit upward movement of the body. The latch also has a retracted position wherein the latch is retracted out of engagement with the inner profile.
A retainer is mounted to the body and has a released position relative to the latch which allows the latch to move to the engaged position. The retainer has a locked position which holds the latch in the retracted position. Lowering the body until the retainer engages the recess causes the retainer to assume the locked position, thereby allowing the body to be withdrawn from the receptacle with the latch being held in the retracted position.